Doomsday
Doomsday (formerly Dax-Baron) is a Weapon of Mass Destruction created by House of El and House of Zod. Biography Prelude and Van-Zod preparing to transform Dax]] Dax was once a normal Kryptonian, 1000 cycles ago. The Els and Zods needed him for his Vara gene, which they could use to make him invulnerable to all lethal harm, and he volunteered for the role in order to end an ongoing civil war. Although his wife, Enaj, tried to dissuade him, Dax insisted on going through with it. When Enaj asked what to tell their daughter, Wedna-El told Enaj to tell her that her father was helping to build "a better tomorrow", and a peaceful Krypton free from civil war. When Enaj left, Wedna-El and Van-Zod told Dax that he needed to become more than he was, that using his genes they could make him invulnerable to all lethal force, to make him a "superhero" as Dax puts it. Dax accepted this, and the two began the transformation of Dax into Doomsday by torturing him until he dies. Each time he died, they resurrected him, and he adapted to become immune to the torture he just underwent. They continued through 105 deaths, each time Dax changing more, until he was barely recognizable as a Kryptonian. At 455 deaths, Dax was now fully recognizable as Doomsday in his current form. Although his wife returned, demanding that Wedna and Van release him, citing the war being ended by Jo-Mon, Wedna refused. When Enaj then went to the window to see Dax, Dax came forward, pressing his finger against the glass for Enaj to mirror, as he did before his transformation. Horrified at what he had become however, Enaj fled, and Doomsday was enraged. At some point after Dax's complete transformation into Doomsday, Doomsday went on a rampage, slaying all in his path, forcing the Els and Zods to realize their mistake. They imprisoned him then, locked in a vault that only an El and a Zod working together could open. Season 1 "Civil Wars" Dru-Zod wants to use Doomsday to defeat Brainiac and save Krypton, but Adam Strange reveals that it would kill everyone it finds, so Seg-El convinces Zod not to use it for the time being. "Hope" With Brainiac's Sentry on the loose, Dru-Zod again seeks to release Doomsday, this time with Lyta-Zod's help. Seg-El however, suspecting a betrayal due to Jayna-Zod, works with the Cythonnite cult to move Doomsday away from where Dru-Zod could reach him, using his blood and Jayna's blood to open the Doomsday Vault for retrieval. However, while moving Doomsday's prison it was damaged, enabling Doomsday to be released in a short amount of time. Raika and the other cultists, knowing that Brainiac intends to "bottle" Kandor, take Doomsday beneath Kandor in the hopes that Brainiac would take Doomsday away. "The Phantom Zone" When Brainiac is banished to the Phantom Zone, Kandor is no longer in danger of being bottled, and so is Doomsday. At the end of the episode, the containment field finally fails and Doomsday breaks free of his prison beneath Kandor. Season 2 Ghost In The Fire Doomsday, now free, heads to the Outlands, attacking Sagitari skimmers that come to near. "In Zod We Trust" General Zod's Sagitari track Doomsday to ice caves in the Outlands, and using a Codex-imbued genetic gun, Zod approaches Doomsday and prepares to fire. "Zods and Monsters" ]] Although Doomsday shrugs off the first two blasts, rushing toward General Zod to attack him, the third hits him directly in the face and he collapses at Zod's feet. Zod's scientists analyze him, probing him for memories, and then Zod begins to speak to Doomsday alone. He calls Doomsday a hero, saying that he will fulfill his destiny of protecting "Mother Krypton", and begins to speak Enaj's name, wakening Doomsday. Appearances Season 1 *"Civil Wars" *"Hope" *"The Phantom Zone" Season 2 *"Ghost In The Fire" *"In Zod We Trust" *"Zods and Monsters" References Category:Male Characters Category:Villains